Soul Eater: Recurdos que viajan
by Aileen y Kid
Summary: Secretos y vagos & oscuros recuerdos atormentan a nuestros personajes. El último verdugo. Luchar con el nuevo linaje de dioses de la muerte creados para aniquilar la vida en la tierra. Basado en el Anime & Manga se publica una continuación de la Serie después de la derrota de Dios Kishin. Espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos que viajan.**

El miedo habita en los corazones de nuestras oscuras almas, incluso el Señor de la muerte. Él más que nadie siente ese miedo, esa asquerosa ansiedad por algo y que no logró deshacerse de ella hace 800 años atrás… nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir. El despertar del dios Kishin no es nada comparado con lo que puede venir. Shinigami-sama espera lo peor.

Inicia otro día, tranquilo y alegre, como siempre. Todos están ansiosos por la fiesta que Kid organizo en su gran mansión. Black Star y Patty no pueden dejar de pensar en los manjares que habrá en la fiesta: desde pequeños bocadillos hasta jugosas y deliciosas carnes. Liz piensa en la prenda que usara para cautivar a los chicos sexys que asistirán. Maka y Tsubaki planean la cena que llevaran a la fiesta y Soul no está interesado, ya que está molesto por la llegada de su hermano a la ciudad, incluso hizo enfadar a Maka por su comportamiento. Decidieron dejarlo solo, vagando en sus pensamientos.

El profesor Stein llega al salón e inicia la maravillosa clase de disección. Todos deben estar atentos a la clase ya que el profesor está dispuesto a perjudicar al grupo con los exámenes finales. Durante toda la clase, Maka no deja de sentirse culpable por lo que le está ocurriendo a Soul, no lo puede ayudar y sabe la relación que tiene Soul con su hermano mayor Wess. Los terribles pensamientos la distraen de sus estudios y no permiten su concentración. Después de interminables horas se escucha el canto de las campanas resonar por toda la gran instalación y finalmente termina de la tediosa sesión. Todos salen tan deprisa del salón, regresando a sus casas y esperar a la hora de la fiesta. Soul y Maka caminan rumbo a su departamento, sin decir una insignificante palabra, hasta que Maka decide romper el frío silencio que Soul provocaba con su ausencia. -¿Asistirás a la fiesta?- le pregunta con un miedo por la respuesta. –Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué?- A Maka le sorprende su fría respuesta. –Bueno, creí que recibirías a tu hermano, y…- - No lo hare- groseramente le contesta a su compañera y provoca una gran culpabilidad y tristeza que hace callar a Maka y continuar su recorrido con su abrumador ambiente.

Todos están animados y alegres en la fiesta, disfrutando la compañía de muchos invitados. Black Star y Patty arrasan con la comida, avergonzando a Liz que está coqueteando con un chico muy guapo. La música inunda a la habitación y muchas parejas inician el baile. Maka espera el momento en que Soul la invite a bailar, pero pierde toda esperanza cuando sus admiradoras lo rodean y ruegan que baile con ellas. Kid contempla la ausencia de Maka en la fiesta y decide invitarla a bailar, a sorpresa de todos en la habitación y acepta muy sorprendida a la invitación de Kid. Al llegar al centro de la pista, una alegre melodía envuelve a Maka y su mirada tiene un inesperado cambio. –Adoro esta canción- mencionándolo con una gran felicidad y un movimiento de gran alegría que hace que Kid desee bailar con ella toda la noche. –No te deprimas, te ves muy hermosa con tu dulce sonrisa- Maka se sonroja al escuchar tan ruborizarte frase. Todas las miradas son dirigidas a ellos, sobre todo la de Soul, tiene una penetrante mirada que la dulce pareja ignora por completo. Sus admiradoras tuvieron que alejarse de él por la intrigante mirada de Soul arrojaba a la pareja de baile. En ese momento llega Black Star un rostro de decepción.

-Lo siento hermano; sabes, aún puedes bailar con ella, no se ha terminado la fiesta y los bocadillos están muy deliciosos, tienes que probarlos, ¿Me escuchas Soul?-. Intentando reaccionar a su amigo. – ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Black Star?- le contesta Soul con un amargo sentimiento. – Es obvio que querías bailar con ella, pero todo el día has estado de cascarrabias, alejando a todo mundo, incluso Maka que es tu compañera y que te conoce muy bien, bueno…-. Se acerca a Black Star su fiel y dulce compañera Tsubaki. –Prometí a Tsubaki a bailar, nos vemos viejo-. Y se retiran a la pista de baile. –Todos están bailando y están muy felices, sobre todo ese par de idiotas- entristecido Soul decide retirarse de la fiesta.

Su alegre ambiente es interrumpido por un resonante ruido que provocó que las luces y la música se apagaran de la fiesta. Se expande un abrumador y tétrico silencio. Todos los invitados tuvieron que tomar a alguien para no quedar solos en la oscura habitación. Ruidos y susurros penetran en la fiesta y eriza la piel de todos. Maka entrelaza sus brazos sobre el tranquilizante cuerpo de su acompañante, cuando observa con un asombro a una pareja que esta recargada en una pared de la habitación, abrazados el uno del otro, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellos se encontraban una siniestras sombras iluminadas por la escaza luz de la luna que entra a través de las ventanas que visten unas grandes y pesadas cortinas de un rojo ensangrentado. La pareja no sabe lo que está ocurriendo; el latido de sus corazones noquea el silencio de la oscuridad. Por alguna sensación se dan cuenta de que algo los observa y está detrás de ellos; no tuvieron la oportunidad de voltear, solo fueron tomados junto con 2 parejas más que estaban cerca de ellos y fueron secuestrados, desaparecieron entre la oscuridad, dejando unos gritos de terror que punzan los corazones de todos los invitados.

Todos salen corriendo y gritando, esperando el auxilio de alguien. Después de unos largos minutos llegan autoridades del Shibusen a la casa de Kid y el Departamento de Investigación de Shibusen inicia su interrogación a los pocos invitados de la fiesta que quedaron. Maka sigue asustada por lo ocurrido, su mirada se pierde y no parpadea. Soul se acerca a ella y coloca su mano sobre su hombro; la mirada de Maka se entristece y sus manos las acerca a su pecho. No puede evitar la tristeza de Maka y la abraza, consolándola. – Eso es lo que pasa cuando bailas con Kid-. Sin atreverse a decírselo pero lo pensó, en ese momento llegan Blair y Wess para ver si los chicos estaban bien, aunque a Soul no le agradó la compañía de su hermano.

A Kid le mortifica la desaparición de 4 personas, estudiantes de Shibusen, pero lo que más le sorprende son las sombras que arrasaron en la habitación y que no sabe que son, pero tal vez su padre sí.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sentado en su gran y alto trono. Oscuridad y ríos de lamentos. Castigo eterno, infinito sufrimiento. Inundando con su tenebrosa omnipotencia a las masacradas almas llenas de sufrimiento y dolor; cubriéndose su rostro con sus terroríficas manos para no ser contemplado por los regurgitados espectros perdidos en el profundo limbo. Castigo eterno, infinito sufrimiento. Señor líbrame de mi destino.

 **-¡SIGUEN DESAPARECIENDO, Y NO HAY RASTRO DE ELLOS! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS VOY A HACER?…-** exclama Shinigami-sama en su gran desesperación y en la incómoda presencia de su hijo **.-Ah Sid-kun… Ah…Por favor hijo, ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para otro momento? Ahora estoy muy…muy...ocupado, disculpa-.** Al escuchar estas desalentadoras palabras Kid no tuvo opción más que retirarse, pero sin antes escuchar el informe que Sid tiene para Shinigami-sama.

 **-Shinigami-sama… mmph, bueno... Los sitios en donde hay más de esta actividad son en Alemania y Rusia, aunque es extraño ya que no son lugares de baja seguridad. La Death Scythe Tsar Pushka ha estado investigando por toda Rusia y no ha encontrado absolutamente nada; Me pidió que le mandara sus más sinceras disculpas por no poder aportar ninguna información o algún hallazgo, pero se está esforzando por servirle Shinigami-sama. Y para finalizar mi informe: desapareció… aah Thomas Brown y Catherine McMiriam de Pensilvania-.** Sid siente tanta incomodidad por las malas noticias que le ofrece a Shinigami-sama pero no solo informó eso **.-pero los han visto en Parma, Italia y no sabemos que están haciendo o quien esté detrás de este embrollo. Ya estamos preparando la misión para el rescate.**

 **-Que bien, al fin, que gran alivio… KID NO TE VAYAS, HAY ALGO QUE QUIERO PEDIRTE A TI Y A TUS COMPAÑEROS, ESPERA-.** Al escuchar las palabras de su padre y regresa hacia él. **-El profesor Stein estará al mando del rescate y solo irán ustedes, son la mejor opción y estoy seguro que cumplirán la misión, traigan a esos chicos a salvo, ¡Y VAMOS CHICOS NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER, ANIMO!**

 **-Eeh… si padre. Liz, Patty** **vamos-.** Kid y las chicas salieron de Death Room, dirigiéndose al salón donde se encuentran sus amigos para poder informarles sobre la misión.

 **-Oye Kid-kun, es genial que ya encontraron a los chicos, tu padre ya estará más tranquilo ¿no?-.** Patty fue la que rompió el silencio. **\- ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo?... es por Maka eeh…-** Mirando a Liz para que la ayudará a molestar a Kid.

 **-Aah es cierto, se me había olvidado, esa bella noche… y ahora que vamos a una misión, vamos a estar junto a ella… que lindo… también es genial, se ha vuelto muy fuerte después de haber derrotado al Kishin lo cual es extraño ya que jamás me imagine que podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como ustedes.**

 **-Ya que lo mencionas…** rápidamente fue interrumpido por Patty.

 **-Mira allá esta Maka.** Voltearon a verla mientras entraba al salón junto con Soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Tenemos una nueva misión chicos, vamos a patear traseros y rescatar a las personas desaparecidas ¡SIIII!-** Lizanuncia con ánimo la orden de Shinigami-sama.

 **-¿En serio?... YAHOOOOO esto será épico Tsubaki, como siempre Black Star triunfará y seré el más genial de todos y por supuesto el número 1…**

 **-Si viejo, lo que tú digas-.** Soul contesta con sarcasmo y esperando más de las egoístas frases de su amigo.

 **-La misión se llevará a cabo en Parma, Italia. Nos explicaran los detalles de la misión en cuanto lleguemos al lugar-.**

 **-Tengan en consideración que tal vez no regresemos a casa, no sabemos cómo combatir a estos fenómenos ni como atacan y nuestra mayor prioridad es rescatar a esas personas sin importar lo que pase-.**

 **-Cuenta con ello hermano y no te preocupes por ello, Black Star derrotara a cualquier pendejo que se atreva a combatir con el Gran Yo-.**

 **-Eso imagine**. **Bueno, salimos dentro de 1 hora, dense prisa nos veremos en el aeropuerto-.** Informa Kid.

 **-¡QUEEEE! Tan pronto… pues ya vámonos, no tengo nada importante que hacer-.**

 **-Yo sí, nos veremos allá y no se vayan sin mí-.** Exclama Maka.

 **-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?-.** Soul le pregunta a Maka como si no le sorprendiera la respuesta.

 **-Pueeees… algo, nos vemos y más vale que no me sigas Soul o no te perdonaré-.** Maka salió con tanta prisa del salón y se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos que salían de sus respectivas clases.

 **-Si lo dice es para que lo haga, la seguiré-.** Sonriendo tan maliciosamente

 **-Hermano, te matará si lo haces-.**

 **-Nos vemos-** Soul empezó a seguir Maka para saber lo que está tramando.

 **-Black Star…-** menciona Tsubaki.

 **-No te preocupes Tsubaki, iré a su funeral…-**

…

Maka descendió las interminables escaleras del Shibusen caminando por la gran avenida que conecta en la instalación, y no faltaba el entrometido de Soul, caminando detrás de ella a una gran distancia para que no lo descubriera. Se desvió para entrar a una calle y se detuvo en un teléfono público. Mientras tanto nuestro escurridizo amigo se escondió dentro de una tienda de ropa cerca de donde se encontraba Maka. Ella descolgó el teléfono y empezó a marcar después de unos segundos empezó a hablar.

 **-Hola, perdón por no haber marcado antes... si… no estaré en casa, por lo tanto él… si, no te preocupes, me encargaré de que regrese a salvo…aaahm, si yo le diré y perdón…. adiós.** Al colgar se dio la media vuelta y se retira. Soul imagina que habló con su hermano Wes y que se va de Death City. No lo quiere ver… solo le trae malos pensamientos… y solo se va caminando, perdido en su mundo.

…

Todos se dirigen a Italia, esperando lo peor.


	4. Chapter 4

**-¡LLEGAMOS!-** grita de emoción Patty y Black Star

 **-Al fin, mi trasero me estaba matando-**

 **-Que bien, todavía es de día… tenemos tiempo para ir de compras, ¡Vamos! ¿Si? ¿Profesor podemos ir? ¡¿SII?! SIIIIIII Oh vamos…**

 **-Está bien-.** El profesor Stein les permite pasar el día **–Mientras tanto Marie-sensei y yo planearemos todo para la misión de esta noche-**

 **-¡SIIII!-** Liz contesta en un tono de victoria pero al parecer Maka no se ve bien. Desde que llegaron Maka ha estado muy rara y mostraba una mirada de enorme seriedad, y sospecharon.

 **-¿No vienes con nosotros Maka-chan?-** Tsubaki le pregunta

Sin poder verla a los ojos contesta **. –No… me quedaré en el Hotel. Estoy muy cansada y dormiré lo que resta del día-** Bostezando para que le creyeran.

 **-¿Segura? Puedes ir con ellos-** Le dice Marie.

 **-No gracias… en verdad estoy muy cansada-**

 **-Que rara eres… ¿Chrona, vendrás con nosotros?**

 **-Si… bueno… Maka…-** En ese momento sale Ragnarok a importunar a Chrona **. –No te preocupes por el ratón de biblioteca, estará bien, además no tienes que estar jodiendo a otras personas cuando quieren estar solas ¿Entiendes, verdad? VERDAD, Maldita sea-.** Y comienza a zarandear y golpear a su compañera. **–Si ya déjame en paz, entiendo… QUE ME DEJES YAAA-.**

 **-Aaam… bueno… nos vemos chicos-** Maka se desvía de sus amigos para dirigirse al hotel donde se va a hospedar, sin retirar su vista del suelo.

…

 **-¿Qué le pasa? No estaba así cuando salimos de Death City ¿Verdad?-**

 **-No… pero es extraña, así que es normal viniendo de ella-**

En ese momento Black Star carcajea para poder humillar aun mas a Maka **-MUAJAJAJA, Se ve ridícula actuando de esa forma, ¿no, Tsubaki?**

Tsubaki mira a Black Star con preocupación **–Sé que no es normal que se exprese de esa manera, pero puede estar pasando un mal momento…**

 **-¿Pero por que no nos cuenta a nosotros que somos sus "amigos"?...**

 **-No todo lo podemos contar Black Star…**

 **-Ahora que lo mencionas-** Menciona Soul- **a estado ocultando algo… recuerdo que hace unos día ella llego a casa gritando de felicidad, y cuando me acerque a preguntarle escondió algo en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y rápidamente entró a su habitación; no observe bien pero parecía ser un sobre, y era obvio que no me diría que era. Despues, cuando Shinigami-sama nos informó acerca de la misión, Maka quedó en shok y al parecer aceptó la misión-**

 **-¿Un sobre?... Debe de ser una carta-**

 **-¡UNA CITA!-**

 **-Patty no hagas deducciones tan rápidamente y no acertadas… aunque… una cita… no lo había pensado…-** Liz se emociona tanto

Soul se sonroja **-¿Una cita? No creo que Maka se vuelva loca por una cita-**

 **-¿Kid, invitaste a Maka a una cita?**

 **-No. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-** Kid contesta con incomodidad

 **-Nada más…-** Liz desvia su mirada muy sigilosamente de la de Kid **-¿Tendrá novio?...**

 **-No creo que sea una cita Liz-** Asegura Tsubaki

 **-Eeeeh… chicos…-** Titubea Crona

 **-YA DEJEMOS ESTO ASÍ-**

 **-Pero te gustaría saberlo ¿no?-**

 **-No. No me interesa.-**

 **-CHICOS… ya es tarde. Debemos regresar y prepararnos-**

 **-OOOOH miren-** Alerta Black Star a todos **-Ese cabrón… sabe perfectamente bien que nadie es más grande que el Gran Yo. Sabe que en un momento más Black Star tendrá su gran debut. MAAS VALE QUE TE ESCONDAS SOL YA QUE NO RESISTIRAS TANTA GRANDEZA DE ESTE DIOS… ¿No, Tsubaki?-**

 **-…-** Todos se molestan con Black Star

 **-Que mal… quería comprarme un vestido hermoso de esa tienda-** Se entristece Liz

 **-Lastima hermanita. Ahora vamos a combatir a esos jodidos fantasmas.**

 **-¿… has dicho fa-fan-tasmas?... Oh no, me largo de aquí. Nadie me dijo que combatiríamos fantasmas. Denme un descanso, nada normal sucede en mi vida, POR FAVOR.-**

 **-Onee-chan ¿No dijiste que ya no le temerias a los fantasmas?**

 **-Pero…-** Empieza a llorar

…

El gemido de la noche abraza la cuidad. El viento entra por la ventana, peinando sus sedosas cortinas y resonando por el cuarto. Con su fija mirada y su inmóvil cuerpo reposado en la cama, se encuentra Maka, perdida en sus pensamientos sin quitar la vista del silencioso techo… esperando….


	5. Chapter 5

**-Bien chicos. Comenzamos nuestra misión de rescate. Llegaremos con éxito, devolviendo a esas personas con sus familias, ¿Entendido?-**

 **-¡SIIII!**

Las armas se transformaron y escucharon las indicaciones del profesor Stein.

 **-Escuchen bien, como no sabemos que son esas "sombras" ni como atacan, nadie se separara del grupo. Sé que es más rápido si nos separamos pero es mejor no arriesgarnos en estos momentos. Buscaremos en los lugares más sospechosos…**

Interrumpe Maka **– ¿Dónde están las personas? ¿Sería riesgoso si se quedan?**

 **-Pues es obvio tonta, pueden usarlos en nuestra contra… ¿Qué te está pasando, rara?-** Black Star sospecha de ella por alguna razón, pero no puede decirle nada a pesar de su conducta.

 **-No es el momento para eso, mejor cierra la boca-**

 **-¿Eeeh? tranquilízate de una vez maldita estúpida, de no ser por tu comportamiento no nos tendrías tan molestos a todos, de hecho ¿Por qué viniste si estarías así? -**

 **-Cállate y deja de verme así, ¿Quieres pelear, maldito?-** Todos se sorprendieron de la actitud de Maka ya que jamás se había dirigido a alguien así, pero ya había provocado a Black Star y ambos se sujetaron de sus prendas con furia.

 **-Idiota, ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? tranquilizate Imbécil**

 **-¡ NO TUVE UN GRAN DÍA Y ESTOY DEMASIADO MOLESTA, AÚN MÁS QUE USTEDES…! ES VERDAD QUE NO DEBÍ HABER ACEPTADO LA MISIÓN PERO SEGUÍ MI JODIDO INSTINTO PORQUE LO CREÍ CORRECTO-** suelta a Black Star **–ESTO ES LO QUE FALTABA, ¿AHORA QUÉ MALDITA SEA?. MALDITAS ZORRAS DE MIERDA, SALGAN YAA PERRAS, LES PATEARE EL CULO… NO QUERIA VOLVER A ESTE ASQUEROSO LUGAR Y POR SU CULPA ME PERDI EL CONCIERTO QUE E ESTADO ESPERANDO TODA MI VIDA, … en sentido figurado… AHORA TENDRE QUE ESPERAR MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS PARA QUE VUELVAN A VENIR Y GASTE DEMASIADO DINERO EN ESOS ESTUPIDOS BOLETOS, ODIO ESTO MALDITOS CABRONES HIJOS DE PUTAAAAA!-** _completo silencio_

 **-con que era eso… jajaja que risa-** _descepcion_

En ese momento toda luz que iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad se desvaneció con el viento y la luna desapareció entre un cúmulo de nubes.

 **-Ooooh nooo… ya vienen…-** Liz lloraba y abrazaba a Patty para poder protegerse de su gran miedo.

 **-PENDEJA, llamaste a esos cabrones-**

 **-ESE ES EL PLAN ESTUPIDO-**

En un momento de nerviosismo Maka empujó a todos hacia un callejón que se encontraba cerca. Bloqueando con su brazo cualquier movimiento de sus compañeros y tratando de silenciarlos. Al escuchar silenciosos ruidos se inmovilizaron al instante. Maka estaba completamente asustada, sin separar su espalda de la pared del callejón y aferrándose a su arma. Se esparcía una presencia entre la oscuridad y en la poca visibilidad de los técnicos se observaba una silueta muy peculiar que parecía estar observándolos sin realizar ningún movimiento.

 **-Oye-** Black Star intenta susurrar - **¿Por qué no se mueve?, que molesto-**

 **-Tranquilízate… no hagas nada estúpido-** Le recomienda Kid

 **-DEJA DE VERNOS MALDITO CABROON-** Se abalanzó hacia la sombra ensamblando a Tsubaki

 **-Black star… no sentí que haya cortado a esa sombra…-**

 **-NO TIEMBLES TSUBAKI, QUE ESTA AQUÍ EL GRANDIOSO BLACK STAR Y VA DERROTAR A ESTAS MIERDAS INSIGNIFICANTES EN UN DOS POR TRES… ¡ALLA VAMOS TSUBAKI!**

 **-Ese imbécil…-**

 **-No tenemos opción, Vamos Kid-**

 **-Si-**

 **-¡¿QUÉ HACEN IDIOTAS?! NO VAYAN TRAS ELLOS... ¡AAGGH IMBÉCILES!.** _Suspira con tanta decepción._ **-Crona no tiene sentido ir contra ellos, parece ser que no tienen efecto los ataques físicos ¿Qué hacemos? Esos idiotas…-**

 **-… Maka…-**

 **[…]**

 **-Ningun rasguño…**

 **-Estas cosas no poseen cuerpo, por lo tanto no podemos ganar…-** _Marie se burla de Stein_ _ **–Que deducción Stein-**_

 **-Que mal para ustedes, ya que el único que los puede derrotar soy yo, el poderosísimo Black Star, nadie más puede ser. ¿No Tsubaki?**

 **-Black Star…**

 **-IDIOOOTAAAASS-** Maka grita de desesperación y logra golpear con su puño a una sombra, lo que sorprende aún más a todos y los deja con la boca abierta **–No te sueltes Soul-** coloca su Guadaña en su espalda **–TOMEN ESTO MALDITOS-** Y empieza a golpear a cada sombra que se presenta en el lugar. Patadas y puñetazos derrotaban tan fácil y rápidamente a las sombras, como si tuvieran cuerpo propio. Uno tras otro, llegaba y caía ante sus pies. Los demás no tenían opción más que observar.

 **-¿sabe pelear?**

 **-¿Cómo puede…?**

 **-¡¿CUÁNTOS SOOON?! MALDITA SEA…-** De repente aparecen dos hombres vestidos de traje color rosa de diferente tonalidad cada uno. Uno es muy robusto y de baja estatura; y el otro es demasiado delgado y alto, ambos sin cabellera. Empezaron a atacar a Maka. **–Esto en malo… ¡Adios! SON UNOS MALDITOS QUE JUEGAN SUCIO, ¡PENDEJOS!-** _se aleja corriendo a una gran velocidad y siendo perseguida por los extraños tipos sin cabellera._

 **-¡Y AHORA HUYES! ¿QUE TE PASA? IDIOTAAA**


End file.
